One Huge Mess of a Bad Day
by ObsessivePersonality
Summary: What happens when you have a pissed off Gibbs and Jenny on one day one huge mess thats what! Just a two-shot sorry!
1. A Mess in the Office

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Don't sue for the 10 cents I own**

**AN: I'm going to start this one and do two chapters of this and my other story Sibling Rivalry and see which one you like more and I'll update that one more but luckily I can do two stories at once. And I should have a Bonnie Damon one-shot up soon I know way off for NCIS but however it will be up! **

Gibbs POV

Gibbs was currently pacing outside of Jenny's office waiting for Cynthia to buzz him in. The last case had involved a young child and it really got to him he had managed to piss of at least three agencies and Jenny was pissed. He was fuming and really wasn't thinking to clearly as he barged into Jenny's office.

"Special Agent Gibbs! Do not just barge into my office without my permission!" Jenny screamed "You do not know how much work you have added to my already FULL schedule. I now have to have dinner with at least THREE Directors and explain to them that one of my agents practically killed one of theirs. I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

Gibbs was to stunned to be angry anymore, he had never seen her this angry before. And she was quite sexy when she was angry. Ugh I should be head slapping myself for these thoughts he thought to himself. He watched her body as she came out from behind the desk not hearing anything she said anymore as he wondered what it would be like to kiss her lips again after all these years if her touch would still thrill him that much. Before he knew what he was doing he had grabed her and kissed her on the lips

Jenny POV

Jenny was completely outraged! She never had an agent piss off any agencies but Jethro and he did that today not just one but three THREE! He burst through the door and she exploded she was sure they could hear her in the basement "Special Agent Gibbs! Do not just barge into my office without my permission!" Jenny screamed "You do not know how much work you have added to my already FULL schedule. I now have to have dinner with at least THREE Directors and explain to them that one of my agents practically killed one of theirs. I DO _**NOT**_ HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

He was just staring at her and that was really annoying her how dare he just ignore her like that. "Are you even listening to me Jethro. Get your mind out of the gutter or I swear I'll…." She was stopped when his mouth connected with hers and she was completely shocked she didn't do anything for a miniute until she started kissing him back she supprised her self by doing this. All her anger melt away as his tounge poked at her bottom lip asking for entrance.

**AN: Cliff hanger AND short I know but I'm going to update again today. I was going to make this into a story but I might just leave it at this once I finish off this scene. What do you think? R & R plz I reply to everyone!! **


	2. Home FINALLY

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Don't sue for the 10 cents I own**

**AN: Second Chappy yeah this chapter will be M you have been warned!! Hehe **

Gibbs POV

"Jenny" he whispered while kissing along her jaw neck, and ear. Jenny moaned as she tossed her head back.

"Jethro we can't" she breathed "Not here"

"Can we make it to your house" Gibbs asked breathing deeply

"Yours' is closer" she replied catching her breath

"Ok you ready to leave then?" Gibbs asked helping her straiten her cloths. And then doing his own.

"Yeah I just need to shut down my computer and gather some case files" Jenny replied flustered.

Gibbs bent over kissing her cheek "I'll meet you by the elevator" he said before leaving the office

Jenny POV

She felt like she should be angry but I just can't, not after that. She walked around blindly gathering her things and taking the duffel bag of clothes out of her closet for emergencies. She went out and locked the door to her office behind her and told Cynthia she could go home. Then she went down to the squad room to find all of Gibbs' team gone. She walked over to him and took the elevator down to the parking lot. She followed behind Gibbs to his house not wanting to leave her car there.

They finally got to his house and no sooner had he opened the door to the house was she was shoved up against a wall with his mouth on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back hard as she started to undo the buttons on his shirt so fast it was like a blur. She brought it down over his arms and ran her hands along his chest as he broke the kiss and kissed around her neck and jaw causing her to tilt her head back moaning. Her shirt was off and they were really getting frantic. Gibbs dipped his mouth down sucking on her breast. She was moaning loudly while blindly undoing his belt. Once she had it undone she pushed his pants and boxers down taking him and stroking him. His head fell forward onto her chest while she pumped him. She took the advantage to flip the positions and back him against the wall. She got down on her knees in front of him taking him in to her mouth fully

"Oh My Fucking God, Jen" He groaned out

She could feel him start to pulse as he pulled her up and dove into her without warning. "Dammit Jethro, warning next time please" She said when they went into a slow steady rhythm that was driving both of them insane. Jenny could feel the starts of her climax coming on "Jethro, I'm gonna cum" she whimpered.

"Me too Jen" He said as she clamped down around him milking him dry.

"Up for round two" Jenny purred out after they had both caught their breath

**AN: Who wants to be Jenny I mean seriously I'd love to be in that fucking position. I was planning on making this a story but I kinda like it stopping here. I'll update if the majority wants me to. But I might leave it at this I'm not sure give me opinions Plz Review I reply to all of them**


End file.
